


I'll protect you (even if you don't want me to)

by NikeScaret



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick loves his boyfriend, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, This is a birthday present, Wally is everything good in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeScaret/pseuds/NikeScaret
Summary: “Hey…Rob...” Wally coughs, and it's thin and reedy from pain, and fury rises in Dick's chest.“Stay. Down.” Dick tells him, and he gives into the scarlet tainting his eyesight, and Dick's not sure what happens next.They hurtWally.Dick can't make himself feel pity.





	I'll protect you (even if you don't want me to)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdflashshipper (kateshines)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateshines/gifts).



> *sings* Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rob! Happy birthday to you!
> 
> *End singing*
> 
> As you all can probably tell, this is a birthday present to the lovely birdflashshipper (kateshines)!
> 
> Also, this is the first time I've ever written this ship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

In Dick's eyes, Wally is the embodiment of everything good and happy in the world.

Because he's lived up in Gotham for a good portion of his life, Dick knows that you have to protect those you care about.

In this case, that someone is one Wally West.

His boyfriend.

Wally is the most amazing person anyone could ever have in their lives, and Dick is determined to protect him.

It's kind of hard when Wally refuses to listen to him.

Like now.

“Rob!”

“No.”

“You know you want to!”

“I really don't.”

Wally leans in close and Dick leans back, eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“Come on,” Wally says, and his eyes are big and green and Dick almost finds himself blushing. “Take them off.”

Dick opens his mouth to say _No, KF, Batman will kill me_ when Wally smile becomes softer and less playful and more shy.

“Please?”

Dick groans, runs a hand through his hair, and finally says, “Fine.”

Wally grins, grabbing the sunglasses so fast his hand is a blur. “Thanks, dude!” He cheers, dancing around the living room.

Dick sighs and watches Wally, and yes, he may be a bit lovestruck, but can you blame him?

“Dick, we gotta go-” Wally starts with a laugh when the walls blast apart.

Dick stares for one second, but Wally's mind runs ten times faster than his even when he's not panicking or in danger, so in that space of one second, Wally's dressed in his Kid Flash uniform, Dick's glasses are on his nose, and Wally's grabbing him.

“KF!” Dick shouts as they zoom through Mount Justice. “KF, we need to get me my-”

“I know, Rob!” Wally replies, and sees him down in front of his locker. “Hurry up and change. I'll keep them occupied.”

“Wally-” Dick objects, but Wally's already gone.

Gritting his teeth in frustration-all he wants is Wally _safe_ and _alive, goddamnit-_ Dick grabs his costume and dresses as fast as he can.

A cry that Dick knows very well, and he's practically flying out of the changing room, grappling his way to make himself go faster.

What he finds, he doesn't like.

Wally-sweet, caring, lovable Wally-is being crushed underneath a robots foot.

He can't move.

And he can barely breath.

The sound that tears itself out of Dick's throat is animalistic.

Red overtakes his vision and next thing he knows the robot is on the opposite wall, Dick's in front of Wally, and his best friend is gasping for air.

“Hey…Rob...” Wally coughs, and it's thin and reedy from pain, and fury rises in Dick's chest.

“Stay. Down.” Dick tells him, and he gives into the scarlet tainting his eyesight, and Dick's not sure what happens next.

They hurt _Wally._

Dick can't make himself feel pity.

* * *

When he comes to, the robots are in pieces, the room is blackened with ash, and Wally is staring at him.

“Hey, Walls. They're gone.” Dick says, and _ouch_ his side hurts.

“Dick, you _idiot!”_ Wally screams, and only then does Dick notice the fact that his arm is dislocated, his legs are cut to high heaven, and he has at least a bruised rib.

Funny how everything seems to fade when you're angry enough.

“Sorry.” Dick laughs, and he knows that's a terrible idea because he ends up bending at the waist with a gasp.

“You're so fucking stupid.” Wally scolds him as he helps him to the infirmary, and Dick huffs.

“Pot. Kettle.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just sit down.” Wally tells him as he zips off to get the proper medical supplies.

“I want a kiss as thanks!” Dick says, and Wally glares at him.

“You were gonna get one, but now you're not.”

They don't speak while Wally's patching up his torso.

“I'm sorry.” Dick says, and Wally is fixing his legs.

“You should be. What the hell were you thinking, dude?”

“I really wasn't.” Dick replies.

“I can tell.”

“Sorry.” Dick says again, and this time Wally kisses him.

“It's okay. Just don't do it again. I mean, I'm Kid Flash, I can look out for myself!” Wally jokes, and Dick gives a chuckle.

“Fine.” Dick says, just to watch that relief fill Wally's face.

It'll happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and brighten up my day and are saved in my Gmail.
> 
> Also! Here's my [Tumblr.](http://nikescaret.tumblr.com) Come visit and chat with me if you want!


End file.
